The Birthday Party
by sadge
Summary: The popular girl asked Jamie to a birthday party...and the professor said no! Now it's going to take some stealthy-Jamie-moves and a little help from the more friendly mutants at the institute so he can get there on time!
1. The Invitation

A little fic I started at three in the morning after drawing three Jamie pics…They weren't too bad, if I may say so myself…

X-men and X-men evolution aren't mine…I've already told the world what I would do to it if I did own the rights…believe me, things would be different. Perhaps not as good, but different all the same.

***************

The Birthday Party

Jamie walked through the school focusing solely on his feet. It was pretty interesting watching one foot chase the other. It was like a race neither side could win. Although he knew the pointlessness of it, Jamie held a secret hope that one might triumphantly pull ahead and reach the finish line. The only drawback was what it might do to his balance if a foot should suddenly shoot out from under him.

But the inner musings of Jamie's mind were inconsequential. It was the same thoughts that passed through his head every other day walking back to the mansion. After all, he was the only one in middle school; in fact, the only one not yet a teenager in the entirety of Professor Xavier's institute. And Jamie couldn't even use his stinking powers for company cause the professor called such usage "a dangerous display of your gifts which can potentially endanger the safety and secrecy of this institute". None of the other mutants had to be told that they were a risk. They weren't reminded every morning that one false step could destroy the security of the mansion. Nope, just Jamie. Cause Jamie was eleven and could not be trusted.

He glanced up and saw a small park on his right. Jamie always stopped here after school for a while. Going "home" was no better than being outside. At least in the playground no one said he was too little. And in the playground he got to see Wendy.

Wendy. The name sent shivers up Jamie's spine and flames on his cheeks. She was in his math class; sat right in front of him. Her blonde ponytail just reached down to his desk when she sat up straight. Jamie stared at that cascade of glossy gold every day, wishing he could just touch it; see how it felt. But that would be a bad idea so Jamie kept his fingers to himself and just imagined instead. 

He started coming to the park after he discovered where she went every afternoon. Jamie thought that maybe by just being on the edges of her sight at all times, she would notice him, even if only subconsciously. Someday he was sure it would pay off.

Jamie took his usual seat on the swings, rocking slowly back and forth and staring intently at Wendy. Maybe today, maybe today. 

She was sitting at a table, surrounded by group of girls giggling over some trivial matter. She was the leader, queen of the pack, ruler over these plain-faced, empty-headed commoners. All who looked upon her were graced…or so was Jamie's thoughts on the matter. He would never dare approach her royal court though. Imagine that! He could see it now…

__

There goes Jamie, he's walking over to Wendy. It looks like he's gonna make it this time and – ohhh! He's down! Felled in one mighty glance!

Nope. No thanks.

So Jamie just sat on the sidelines, watching and pretending he was over there. More than once was Jamie wondered what they were talking about. Perhaps it's who so and so has a crush on. Or maybe it's some embarrassing story about that girl in gym class. 

But maybe today. Maybe today he would be noticed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again, Jamie was staring at his feet. This time they were suspended in mid air, rocking back and forth. His sneakers looked very interesting when they were moved at great speeds. The things you learn when you don't have friends.

"Ahm." There was a small noise next to him. Jamie looked up. Wendy stood there.

Jamie nearly fell off his swing and had a heart attack. For a moment he wasn't sure if he had nodded off while in the park. _WENDY?! Wendy GRISHANK is actually standing here next to ME?! By herself?!_

Ok, Jamie. Here's your moment to impress her with your conversation…

"Hi, Wendy." _Good job What a creative opener. Definitely going to make this moment memorable._

"Hi." She looked at her own shoes for a moment. "I want you to have this." She handed him a purple envelope covered in stickers of stars and smiley faces. She stayed a moment longer while Jamie took what she had presented to him, before running off back to the safety of her friends.

Delicately, Jamie opened the flap and removed the card. It was an invitation to Wendy's birthday party. He had died and gone to heaven.

*~*~*~*~*~*

That afternoon when he got back to the mansion he was on cloud nine. Kitty and Kurt's feuds could not faze him, nor could Bobby's insults or Wolverine's attitude. Rogue still managed to creep him out a bit so he gave her a wide berth. She seemed to be on the rampage, and everyone was just a little terrified of her when that happened. Other than that, his day could not have been ruined by anything.

Well…

It wasn't long before someone finally noticed Jamie's exceptionally good mood. That some one had to have been, of course, Ray, who teased Jamie loud enough for the entire town of Bayville to hear, let alone the professor. Within approximately three minutes and twenty-two seconds, the unmistakable sound of the professor's wheelchair could be heard trudging its way through the halls. Had the new carpeting not been put down on the back passages, the arrival time could have been cut down to a minute-forty. The professor silently cursed the crackpot idea to purchase wall to wall carpeting while his only mode of transportation was a wheelchair. Not one of his more brilliant plans.

Professor Xavier read over the invitation. He analyzed the data acquired before pronouncing a firm and unarguable, "No".

Well that just burst Jamie's bubble.

"Professor!?" Jamie whined. "What do you mean, 'no'? I have to go to this party!"

"I'm sorry Jamie but - " and here it comes "We cannot put the institute and mutants on a whole at risk. It is just not a safe idea letting you go to this party while your powers are still so uncontrolled."

Translation: No, no, and more no. Why? Cause I said so. Also: you are too young to be trusted.

Wasn't Jamie painfully aware every time he was at the mansion of just how much younger than everyone else he was? Did he really need the professor to point it out _one more time_?

"But you don't understand! I _need_ to go to this! Wendy – well…" A small blush rose to his face. "Well…It's important that I am allowed to attend." _Perhaps the big words will make me seem more responsible…_

"I'm sure you think it is absolutely vital, but the answer is still no." And with that, the professor wheeled out of the room, still holding onto the invite. For safe keeping.

Jamie wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day came and he hadn't given up yet.

Sometime over the course of the past month, Jamie had acquired a small fortune. Well, a fortune to an eleven year old at least. Forty bucks wasn't too shabby for odd jobs around town.

And Jamie planned to spend it on the most _perfect_ birthday present for Wendy. The tricky part was how to get it inside the mansion and not let the professor know he was hiding something. 

Instead of visiting the park that afternoon, Jamie walked over to some small shops by the Middle School. Fortunately, he had an extra half an hour before the High School let out and everyone from the institute might come wandering by to see him shopping for Wendy.

Of course Jamie had forgotten Kitty had last period free.

"Jamie?" _Oh no…Just ignore her…maybe if I don't move she won't see me…_

"Jamie, what are you doing all the way over here? Why aren't you going back to the mansion?" Kitty's bright and chipper form came to stand next to Jamie, blocking his view of the stationary sets he had been formerly pondering.

"Uh, not much, Kitty. Just looking around." _Get the hint, get the hint…_

"Really, what for?" _Perhaps she _is_ dense. Why can't she just leave me alone?_

"Nothing, just looking."

"At stationary?"

"I have to keep up my writing…"

"With glitter and pink flowers?"

Jamie had no response to that.

"Ok! I give up!" 

Kitty watched with an amused expression. "Really? What's the truth then?"

"It's – it's for my mother."

He thought this time she was laughing at him somewhere deep in her mind. "Your mother, Jamie? In a _toy store_?"

That was the major flaw in his explanation.

"Does your mother's name happen to be Wendy?"

The other flaw was the speed at which news travels in the mansion. 

"How did you find out about Wendy?" Jamie asked, as if he couldn't imagine thirty possible routes, all starting with yesterday's "heated discussion" with the professor.

"Well Bobby was hiding in the closet next to the room you and the prof were in talking cause I was chasing him and Kurt around cause they knew where Ray was hiding and he had taken my English homework that I had spent three hours on last night so I felt he needed to have his head stuck in a wall for a while. Reasonable, right?"

"Quite." Jamie wished he could stick the professor's shiny head through a wall…Oh to be fifteen and trustworthy.

"But anyway, I heard about your situation, Jamie, and I'm willing to help you out."

He just looked at her. _Can I trust her to not tell the professor?_ _She couldn't be _that_ mean, could she?_ _After all, she sneaked out tons of times against the professor's "commands"._

"Really? That would be great." 

Kitty gave him a genuine smile this time. She ruffled his hair around, and for once it didn't make him feel like he was five.

"First of all, no girl likes this stationary stuff. Let's go find what she'll _really_ want." Kitty took his hand and led him away from the sparkling papers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamie was contented as Kitty drove him back to the mansion. Wendy was sure to love the gift. Perhaps Kitty wasn't so bad after all. It's not like she went out of her way to get him in trouble like some _other_ people did.

Now to hope the professor wasn't going to pounce on him when he passed through the doors. It would take some impressive skills to sneak out of that one. Same would go if one of the older kids found him before he reached the safety of his room. Jamie could only hope Bobby would not be there; hope for a lot of luck.

And because Jamie had already used up his reserves of luck by finding Kitty, Bobby was of course standing right inside the door.

Spying the shiny gift wrapping of Wendy's present and the bulky shape, even under Jamie's coat, Bobby waltzed over to him.

"Well, well, well! What's this? Not a present for little Jamie's girlfriend now is it?"

Jamie swallowed nervously. This would take a complex and highly orchestrated plan to escape. Three…Two…One…

Jamie's form shattered into about twenty different figures and with a sharp "GO!" they scattered for the stairs and safety. Bobby was so bewildered by the sudden explosion of Jamies that he stood dumbfounded where he had found the original.

Three minutes later Jamie collected himself together and looked at the bright wrapping of Wendy's gift. Just five more days until he would give it to her. He couldn't wait that long.

In fact, he wasn't sure he could _survive_ five more days in the mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thus ends part one of the adventures of Jamie and Wendy! 

I know there are a bunch of you out there who have a soft spot for Jamie; I found you!!! You cannot hide from the Jamie!!! He shall find you and demand reviews in exchange!!! Mwahahaha. . .ha. . .ahem.

Well, I really want to finish this but you know, junior year, karate, lack of time. Figure I'll get it out there and perhaps the second half will be forth coming. . .reviews always speed the process of my procrastination along. . .motivation, don't cha know.

And if anyone, anyone at all, read my other Jamie story, I didn't mean to abandon it. . .it's not really forgotten, just suffering the same disease of time depravation that I know all my artistic outlets are. Drawing, writing, staring at walls. . .junior year has murdered them. . .damn you, school. Taught me to write now won't let me continue doing so!!! No. . .the _Crucible_ is more important. . .or Hawthorne. . .oh well. . .*sigh* I give up. . .at least I'm awake ton – zzzzzzzzz. . .

Oh and by the way, read Sabriel, Lirael, and Abhorsen by Garth Nix. . .three really awesome books!!!

See ya!!!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

So I'm back…thought I was gone forever did you? Well you were wrong! 

X-Men Evolution does not belong to me. Jamie can be mine though…Cutey… :)

The Calm Before the Storm

*~*~*~*~*

The day of Wendy's party had come. _Not soon enough,_ Jamie thought, recalling the very many near misses he had suffered over the past five days.

First, Bobby had returned, finding his curiosity over the mysterious package too hard to resist. Jamie had to ward him off with threats of blackmail, some as serious as memories of Bobby in Rogue's clothing. That shut him up quite nicely -- for the moment.

Then Kitty had let it slip to Rogue over breakfast the next day, and almost ruined his plans. Jamie had come down the stairs just in time to the overheard conversation. 

*~*~*

__

Hearing their (or rather just Kitty's) excited voices, Jamie waited outside the doorway for Rogue and Kitty to leave the kitchen. He wasn't sure how well Kitty's friendliness was willing to extend once back inside the mansion.

"So yeah, then Jamie was like 'How do you know about Wendy?' It was so cute to see him like that!"

"Ah can just imagine." Rogue's voice drawled. She did not seem overly enthusiastic. "How're ya gonna get him outta here?"

"Well you know that this Saturday, Rick was having that party and Lance said he might be there so I thought– "

"Aw Kitty, not again," Rogue said with a groan. "Could ya just forget that loser?" It sounded as if this was a topic of much dispute. From his vantage point, Jamie noticed a movement further down the hall. The distinctive squeak of the Professor's un-oiled wheels announced to Jamie the worst_ possible presence imaginable. _

"Whatever, Rogue." Kitty said, brushing aside any of Rogue's comments. Evidently, she had heard this conversation enough times to know where it was going. " As I was saying, this Saturday is Rick's party and I was going to sneak--"

Thinking desperately, Jamie threw himself into the kitchen and directly into the conversation. "Hi Kitty, what's up, I heard you talking to Rogue and I said 'Jamie you should go say hi to Kitty cause she was nice to you before and it would be nice to say hi back and its always nice to be nice', so I did and now I'm just gonna grab some breakfast cause Logan has to drive me to school and I don't want to bother you any more but I thought it was important to say hi and ask you how you morning has been, so tell me all about it, huh?" All one breath, pretty good, _Jamie thought._

Kitty just gave him a look. Specifically, the Look that made her appear as if the world had just blindsided her and ran off with her sense of reality, or more accurately, Jamie had. Rogue's face mirrored her features, but with a hint of amusement thrown in. Then, in the awkward silence created by Jamie's outburst, they heard the wheelchair's approach. A knowing look appeared on Kitty's face and she mouthed "Whoops" across the table to Jamie.

Jamie heaved a sigh of relief. Safe; for now.

*~*~*

In addition to that very near miss, Kurt had accidentally bamfed right in the middle of Jamie's hiding place for Wendy's gift, and naturally couldn't be placated with a simple fit of yelling. That had taken another explanation and required placing trust in the mansion's resident troublemaker. Jamie couldn't imagine what he had been thinking.

By the time Friday came around, Jamie was sure the entire mansion, with exception to Logan and the Professor, knew about his plans. Kitty was always giving him these secret smiles when they passed in the hall, and Bobby had a somewhat malicious grin plastered on his face every so often. Even Rogue was acting strangely around him, making an effort to notice him rather than simply look _around_ him when they were in the same room together.

Jamie didn't know what had caused it, but he had suddenly gone from the least appreciated member of the team to a mini-celebrity. He wasn't sure it was such a good thing after all.

*~*~*~*~*

Saturday morning, Jamie had woken up to a relatively quite mansion, as was to be expected. After all, the residents were all more or less of the teenage years and quite unwilling to see the sun when it could be helped. Jamie though couldn't sleep with all the excitement – or nervousness – coursing through his body. So in an effort to calm down, he began to make himself a large breakfast from the reserves of food to be found in the mansion's refrigerator.

It wasn't long though before the smells of cooking food roused _someone_ from their bed. Rahne, who appeared as if sleepwalking, stumbled into the kitchen.

"Food," she croaked, and Jamie pondered whether or not she was really a brain-eating zombie in disguise. She staggered forwards a few more steps before slumping into a chair at the table. Unsure of the danger of this new presence proposed, Jamie held his spatula before him, ready to fend off any attacks. Rahne's sleepy eyes caught sight of the cooking implement and one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Whatcha gonna do with that? Fry me up in a pan and eat me for breakfast?" She gave a wide yawn before turning back to Jamie. "If your going to go around cooking stuff this early in the morning for anyone to smell, then you're just going to have to accept the consequences of such actions," she said with a slight mocking tone in her voice.

Jamie just stood there, at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to be rude and ruin any chance he had at being accepted, but in the other hand he just wanted to be left alone. Every time he tried to hang out with the next oldest group of mutants, he always ended up being the brunt of their jokes. _I don't want to make _her_ breakfast too!_ _Why can't they all leave me alone like they used to?_

In the end, his desire not to outcast himself won over his love for isolation. Feeling defeated by the situation, Jamie turned back to the stove, shoulders slumped and head down. Seeing this, Rahne was instantly taken aback. 

"Jamie, what's wrong? I didn't mean anything by it!" She shook off her tiredness and jumped out of her chair, almost upsetting the table in the process, and running to his side. "Really, I didn't!" Her face was a mask of concern and Jamie found it hard to judge what her thoughts were.

"I swear I didn't mean anything by it! I wanted to get to know you; maybe be your friend. Don't you want a friend?" Rahne's eyes were hurt as she stared at Jamie. "I don't really know you and you've been living in this house for, like, half a year now or so. None of us understand you. You never talk to us; you never talk, at all. I just wanted to be friends, that's all. I thought you would like a friend." She seemed crushed that her plans were not being reciprocated. 

Jamie thought about it. He really didn't have any friends here _or_ at school. It was a very lonely position, being the youngest member of the X-Men. They'd always make cracks about him during the danger room sessions and he was _never _allowed to hang out with them outside of training. So why would Rahne take such an interest in him _now_? Being perhaps a bit naturally paranoid, Jamie didn't believe her intentions to be one hundred percent trustworthy.

But, he decided, he would make an effort to be friends, even if it was only to find out what she (and everyone else in the mansion as well) was planning.

"I'm sorry, Rahne," he said with a some-what forced smile on his face. It's not that he was against the idea of being friends with Rahne. But who would want to be used and lied to? "What do you want for breakfast?"

Instantly a smile lit up Rahne's face. "Oh! How about some bacon? And sausages! Mmm! And eggs with ham, yeah! Ooh, this'll be good!" Rahne was jumping around the kitchen by this time before rummaging excitedly through the fridge, think about all the possibilities Jamie could cook for her. 

A small smile could perhaps been seen on Jamie's lips while he watched her. Even if it wasn't real, it was still nice to be liked.

*~*~*~*~*

After cooking Rahne and himself two very large breakfasts Jamie returned to his room, trudging slowly up the stairs. Rahne had hastily eaten her breakfast, making various happy sounds all the while, before zipping off with new-found energy. Where she had gone was anyone's guess. Jamie had no idea, and was only mildly curious.

Once back in his room, Jamie took Wendy's present down from its hiding place and just held it. Oh, how she would love it; he was sure of it. After all, Kitty had picked it out and she had been an eleven year old girl at one point in time.

Absentmindedly, Jamie rubbed his fingers over the gift wrapping. Perhaps he was assuring himself it was real. Wendy had _really_ invited him to her party. After living the life he had, there should be little that amazed Jamie, and yet his present circumstance was beyond any he could have believed.

Through the open door to his room, he spotted Kitty trudging towards the kitchen for what Jamie could assume was a late breakfast, or perhaps more accurately, an early lunch. Her sleepy eyes spotted him and she immediately gave him a warm smile.

"Heya, Jamie! How long have you been up?" she asked, giving him a small, half-hearted wave.

"Since about eight. I couldn't sleep much later." He put the present back in its place before moving closer to where Kitty stood.

"Augh! Eight o' clock? I can't imagine getting up that early on a Saturday!" The very idea of the time Jamie woke up seemed to cause her even more fatigue. "What did you do with all that extra time?!" 

Jamie shrugged. "I made breakfast for me and Rahne. I think we cleaned out the refrigerator of breakfast foods. Or at least Rahne did. Who knew she could stomach so many different meat products for breakfast?"

Kitty laughed. "I thinks it's a wolf thing. Haven't you seen her at dinner? And the foods she mentions from her home, you'd think she ate nothing _but_ meat." Kitty paused for a moment in thought. "You know, it might just be a _Scotland_ thing."

Jamie laughed along with her. It was nice to laugh again; he couldn't remember the last time he had had the occasion. Too many months of only himself to talk to was finally taking its toll on Jamie. He needed a friend. Rahne was right; it wasn't entirely everyone else's fault that he was alone. He never made any effort to connect with them in any way. 

Perhaps it was time he did. Perhaps today he would. Today he would try to be part of the mansion rather than a ghost which skirted the edges of everyone's vision. With a resolve Jamie had not felt before, he joined Kitty in the hall and together they walked down to the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the solitude of an empty kitchen, Jamie and Kitty discussed in hushed voices the plans for that evening.

"Jamie," Kitty began, "How long can your copies stay before they disappear?"

"Depends. Sometimes if I'm exhausted they don't last long at all, maybe ten minutes tops. But usually they stick around for hours especially if I'm not exerting myself and even longer if there's only one."

"Great, that's just one more thing in our favor for tonight." Her eyes were lit with anticipation. "I can't wait! Lance said he'd definitely be there! And as long as he ditches those _losers_ that he always hangs around with I might be able to finally talk to him aside from all this X-Men Brotherhood junk!"

Jamie had not actually had to do any real life fighting against the members of the Brotherhood with the X-Men but had heard enough stories to understand what Kitty was talking about. His inexperience in the real-world division of his training he chalked up to his age, as per usual. After all, the Professor used it to explain away every other experience that Jamie was not permitted to partake in. Why not this one as well?

Kitty seemed to notice the turn of his thoughts. "What's up?" she asked with concern.

"Noth – " Jamie paused. _I said I'd stop pushing them away. I said I'd try to make friends_. He began haltingly, unsure of how to start. "It's just that, well, I'm tired of being the youngest." He sighed. "I'm tired of being the brunt of everyone's jokes. I'm tired of being told I'm too little. But most of all, I'm tired of being alone." Jamie rested his chin on his arms, which were crossed on the table. He had never been so open with anyone. The effort it took to overcome his reservations was wearing him down; every word was a battle to say aloud. "And the professor doesn't help, cause he's always trying to hold me back when what I really want to do is just move forward and be part of the group." His voice was strained with emotion. Kitty was waiting patiently, listening as no one else had ever done for him. She may have had a reputation as a ditz but she could be a good friend when need be. And Jamie needed one now.

"I always feel alone even when we are all together. No one talks to me or even notices me. And I don't talk to anyone. I'm so tired of being alone," he repeated. "So tired." He closed his eyes and let his words fade away. A slight wetness had accumulated in the corner of one eye and Jamie hastily rubbed it away with his sleeve.

Kitty was shocked. It had never occurred to her how lonely Jamie might feel. After all, there was that whole group of new X-Men that had joined at the same time. Why wouldn't they all get along? Even if not perfectly, well enough to create some connections. But here Jamie was opening up to her, to _anyone,_ for the first time since he had arrived six months ago. What could she say but how _dense_ she had been?

"Jamie," she said, her voice soothing. Jamie opened his eyes, expecting perhaps detestable pity for his miserable story, but finding instead Kitty's kind face smiling back at him. "I'm sorry I never realized what it was like for you here, but you don't have to be alone anymore. You'll have a friend in me. I promise." There was a genuine smile on her face and Jamie couldn't help the edges of his mouth curling up in happiness. 

It felt so nice to be noticed.

*~*~*~*~*

So I noticed my story strayed a bit into angst-land…it was originally intended to be humorous and well…"general" but what can I say…I just finished watching "Fruits Basket" and if that isn't angst-ridden then nothing is. Soooo angsty…yet sooooo gooood…

But I'm still not sure how everything will pan out for Jamie and Wendy's party. I never intended to put Rahne or Kitty really in this…especially Kitty. I have no clue where that one came from. I have no overabounding love for her and yet, she weasels her way in…tricky little cat…Where is that bell collar?

Something tells me though that the party may not go as smoothly as everyone had hoped; after all, Jamie _is_ an X-Man…When does anything go the way they want?


End file.
